


The Little Things

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [17]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fuck 3x14 and 3x15 don't know them :), Fuck the s19 writers, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Carina makes sure Maya knows the little things are important too
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ali because it's her birthday so joyeux anniversaire

The first time it happened, Carina ignored it. Maya wasn't interested in all of her doctor stuff, of course she chose to take an extra shift.

_ Babe, I know there was this talk dinner thing we were going to tonight, I want to go, but B-shift needs a new person, is it okay if I skip it this time? _

Was the text she had received from her girlfriend. Of course she said yes. It was a dinner that was just gonna be a bunch of doctor's talking about their current advancements in the Ob/Gyn field, Maya would just be bored out of her mind anyways, so she texted back, and said that it was fine.

The next time it happened, Carina was a little more annoyed.

"Amore, can you still come to my thing tonight?" She asked from the bathroom as she got ready for work. "Yeah, of course, I can, what is it again?" "It's not that big of a deal, it's a thing where all the Head Ob/Gyn's have dinner and discuss their hospitals maternal mortality statistics, so we can help other hospitals learn and be better based on what we know," Carina explained, these dinners where always boring, but at least she'd have Maya right?

Wrong.

There was a fire at the end of Maya's shift which would put her overtime and leave Carina alone.

_ I'm so sorry babe, I won't miss the next one _

"Dr. DeLuca, where's your date?" The head of Ob at Seattle Pres asked her. "She got caught up at work," Carina smiled, kindly before going in and sitting down. Carina wanted to talk to Maya about it, but when she got home, Maya was already asleep, so she just sighed and went to bed.

A few months later, they were on the couch, Carina was lying on the couch, her legs on Maya's lap as Maya drank wine and read a book. The brunette was reading a book, but put it down to check her email quickly. Maya was surprised when the Italian suddenly squealed and jumped up. "Babe?" Maya asked with a chuckle. "My most recent research is being nominated for an award-- it's not like a big thing like a Harper Avery, but it's still an award I-" Carina just cut herself off with a chuckle. Maya put down her book and wine before kissing the girl softly.

"I'm proud of you, and your research," Maya smiled softly before grabbing the doctor's hand and kissing it lightly. "Ti amo," Carina sighed. Maya started to lean in to kiss her. "I love you too," She said before she kissed the brunette.

A month later, Maya was off shift, ready to go to the Carina's award thing, she knew Carina was gonna get it, she was amazing, so that's what she told Carina. "Babe, you're amazing, you'll get it," Maya reassured her, before they left. Her hands went to Carina's hips, and Carina's were around her neck. "And even if you don't, it's still a total win because the way you look in this dress-" Maya stopped talking and stepped back to check Carina out, getting the brunette to laugh her loud, intoxicating laugh.

"C'mon let's go," Maya smiled, but her phone chime went off and she checked it quickly. "What's wrong?" Carina sighed, looking at the new furrow in her girlfriend's eyebrow. "I-it's nothing," Maya lied, Carina could tell with the way it didn't reach her eyes. "Maya," Carina pushed.

"Something happened with Andy and Sullivan. I- She needs someone to talk to, b-but it's fine she can wait until after your thing!" Maya tried to seem enthusiastic.

"Uhm, if y-you want, you can go be with Andy, instead. Make sure she's okay," Carina smiled kindly. Maya's eyes went wide with shock, "Really? Are you sure? I-I mean your thing is- it's- I can be here instead."

"I'm sure, Bella, it's fine" Carina said sweetly, of course she was lying, but Maya was gonna be bored anyways, so she could deal with Herrera problems instead.

Maya got home at 11:56. She didn't drink at all, she just watched as Andy cried and got black out drunk because of her fight with her husband before deciding she had to come home. When she got there, the sight she saw surprised her. Carina was on the couch, asleep, an empty bottle of whiskey on the coffee table in front of her, the bottle of whiskey they opened a month ago, and hadn't even had half of yet.

"Babe?" Maya whispered softly to see how asleep the doctor was. She was shocked when the doctor woke up instantly.

"Ciao."

"Hi," Maya laughed in reply and the taller girl stood up and scrunched her eyebrows together.

"What is funny?"

"Nothing you're just cute," Maya started before trying to put her hands on Carina's waist, "Let's get you to bed."

"I can get myself to bed," Carina growled before walking into the bedroom. She was usually a happy drunk, so this shocked Maya.

"Okay, is there something I'm missing?" Maya asked as she walked in the room behind the brunette.

"I can list off a- list off a list of things you've missed," Carina stumbling a little with her words.

"What?"

"Do you even care about the stuff I like?"

"Of course, Car, why would you even ask that?"

"You always skip all of my stuff- I-I go to fundraisers and everything you do for the station, but you don't do any of that for me or my research or whatever," Carina complained.

"O-okay," Maya stuttered, she really didn't want to fight with Carina. Especially when the doctor was drunk, but she didn't seem to want to wait, " _ You _ said they weren't important! Th-that this award 'wasn't a big deal!'"

"To the medical community! To me it's at least 100 women who I've helped have babies!"

"Can we have this conversation in the morning? Please?" Maya begged as she started to get changed and get ready for bed. Carina looked like she was going to argue, but just ended up going to sleep.

The next morning, when Maya woke up, Carina was no longer in the bed. She instead, found the girl on the couch reading a book in Italian and drinking a cup of coffee. "Car, do you remember the conversation we had last night?" Maya asked as she went to get herself coffee. She noticed the doctor nodding. "Are you hungover?" She asked, the brown-eyed girl finally made eye contact with her as she nodded again and put her book down.

"I feel like shit."

"You've looked better," Maya joked before grabbing an Advil and some water for Carina. Carina gladly took the medication before getting back to her coffee and book while Maya turned on, and started to watch the news. If there wasn't the awkward tension and silence it would be adorable.

Maya sighed loudly, and Carina put down her book, "Say it, Maya."

"You said I could go!"

"I said, 'it's fine!' It does not mean I wanted you to go!"

"How was I supposed to know!?"

"You never show up to any of my stuff! Any of the dinners I have- I- I get it's boring doctor stuff for you, but it's my life- it and you are my life!" Carina yelled, she knew it was sad, but she didn't have much more than Maya and work. She had her brother and a few close friends, but other than that it was only her work and Maya.

"Car," Maya sighed sympathetically.

"I have to go. I'll see you later," Carina said, she started to get up, but was stopped by Maya's hand on her arm.

"Car, can we talk about it?"

"About how you ignored a important part of my life?"

"You said- you said they weren't big deals!"

"So you wouldn't feel bad! They weren't big deals to the medical community but they were to me!" Carina exclaimed. Maya went quiet, "I'm sorry, I thought th-"

"The little things matter too Maya." 

"I know I'm sorry."

\-------------------------------------------------

A week later, Maya and Carina holding hands under the table as Maya finally went to one of Carina's  **REALLY** meetings.

  
  



End file.
